


Be my once in a lifetime

by Lgbtrichie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Canon Compliant, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Rights, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Nobody Dies, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Weed mention, closeted 80s gays, gay pinning, its not a fix-it but I give reddies what we deserve, just fluff, yeah I took that fucking clown out try me bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lgbtrichie/pseuds/Lgbtrichie
Summary: Completely lost in his thoughts it isn’t until Eddie starts to feel unsettled, like more than usual, that he breaks out of his thoughts. “No, no, no, no”, Eddie thinks. He begins to list all the possible reasons he might be feeling this way, while only feeling it become heightened by the second. This isn’t just his average anxiety but eager emotions when with Richie, Eddie concludes that he is most definitely feeling the effects of weed.Alternatively, it's reddie and accidental confessions while stoned.





	Be my once in a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gay rights](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gay+rights).

> Listen to Love Song by Lana del rey for the real experience. Still unedit somewhat because I'm still a sad bumbling gay.

The sound of the sole of a shoe hitting the dirt path causes Richie to look up. It’s Eddie, he’s only a few second behind Richie because he truly believes that the slower the pace, the less risk of an accident. Richie fumbles with the rubber handle to his bike and when he’s finally able to remove it, he reaches in and pulls out a tiny baggie of weed, rolling papers, and a lighter.

“Who the fuck hides shit in there? So many bugs and germs around.” Eddie is visibly disgusted, but Richie pays no mind. “Sorry next time I’ll just give it to you for safekeeping in your purse” Richie reaches out to unzip Eddie’s fanny pack but has his hand swatted away. Eddie dismounts from his bike and makes his way over to the same crumbling log they always sit at. Richie uses his bicycle seat as a table to finish rolling his blunt and makes his way over to Eddie on the log. As soon as Richie sparks up, Eddie is up and putting his hand up in the air to try to determine the direction of the wind, he gives up and decides to sit opposite of Richie a few feet or so for safety. “come on Eds you don’t usually move 100 feet away”

“I didn’t come here to get contact high again, fucking worst experience ever” Eddie remains in his position but watches Richie as if the universe depended on it.

_It happened last week. Richie and Eddie were smoking by the quarry. Well more like Richie was smoking and Eddie was pacing while listing off all the potential ways that Richie could gateway into other drugs. “You could die of like a marijuana overdose, have you seen reefer madness?” “Don’t you think I should’ve died by now then?” Richie questions taking a long hit. Eddie sighs and sits down next to Richie._

_He likes the alone time with Richie, even if he’ll never explicitly tell him. He thinks about what the other losers might be doing now, but only briefly. His favorite person is right next to him, the rest of the world be damned. Completely lost in his thoughts it isn’t until Eddie starts to feel unsettled, like more than usual, that he breaks out of his thoughts. “No, no, no, no”, Eddie thinks. He begins to list all the possible reasons he might be feeling this way, while only feeling it become his nerves become heightened by the second. This isn’t just his average anxiety when he's with Richie, Eddie concludes that he is most definitely feeling the effects of smoking weed. His mother is going to be so pissed, what if she’s waiting for him with a weed pee stick at home? Do those even exist? This has to be illegal far too many ways as well. Richie notices Eddie’s sudden silence and see’s the pained expression on his face, his heart drops and immediately he’s in full comfort mode. “what’s wrong Eddie?”, Eddie’s not sure what compels him to say this, but he finds himself almost pleading, “Richie, Richie hold me? Hold me. I’m literally gonna fucking die.” Richie wraps his arm around Eddie’s shoulders and intertwines their fingers together. He tries not to think about how he forgot how to breathe when he felt Eddie’s hand slip into his, for fucks sake, Eddie’s scared shitless this isn’t the time to pin. He repeats you’re okay like a prayer to Eddie until he feels the tension slowly release from Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie’s still high but at least he isn’t freaking out. Richie doesn’t look what to say anymore and in his own high daze tries to tell a joke. “See you’re fine and if you do die, well I’ll catch you on the flip side deal?” Richie doesn’t expect Eddie to laugh, but when he sees Eddie’s eyes began to gloss over – he knows he’s fucked up big time. “Eds I’m just-““What happens to us when we die? What if there is another life after this? Then we die and have to exist again. without the rest of the losers? I die and then every moment I’ve ever spent with the losers is gone, every moment with you” Eddie looks so upset that it breaks Richie’s heart into a million pieces, but even he doesn’t want to delver into that conversation now. Richie’s rubbing circles onto Eddie’s back in a desperate attempt to get through to him. He doesn’t know what to say but he figures that Eddie just needs to be broken out of his depressive thought, “Don’t worry Eddie Spaghetti, I’m still here and Ben, Bev, Stan, Mike, and Bill are still here”._

Richie recalls the memory of accidentally causing Eddie an existential crisis and grimaces. “Why’d you come with me then?” As soon as he says that, he regrets it. He panics and thinks “what if Eddie thinks I don’t want him here? That I’m just with him because no one else would come?” He doesn’t want Eddie to stop coming with him, but he’s curious after Eddie’s experience why he would step anywhere near weed. “Someone has to walk you and your bike home and stop you from fucking impulsive jumping into the quarry asshole” Eddie tells him while checking his wristwatch to make sure he hadn’t forgotten to take his pills on time. God, Richie really had that effect on him. Made him feel disorientated and as if time was fleeting but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Richie only ever threaten to jump into the quarry when stoned once, but in his defense, it was summertime and he was sure that they were living in Hell, Maine because the heat was unbearable. He lets Eddie take the win for that though. A silence falls over them, but it isn’t uncomfortable. Richie is the first to speak again,

“Eddie I’ll find you.”

Eddie looks up to Richie puzzled and raises an eyebrow towards him. Richie puts out his blunt on the bottom of his converse and disposes of the blunt in favor of moving closer to Eddie. He half expects Eddie to move away, afraid of any lingering weed in the air but Eddie doesn’t. “It doesn’t fucking matter where we end up Eddie. I will find you, in any and every life. I’m gonna find you so much you’re going to get tired of me.” Eddie looks at Richie right in the eyes and sensing the sincerity and seriousness of the conversation, he begins looking off into the distance. Richie feels his mind moving a mile a minute and thinks of every possible thing Eddie could say right now. He knows that what he says wasn’t explicitly gay, but he hopes that Eddie caught on to the subtext. Regret and humiliation should be clouding his judgement right now, but for once Richie isn’t thinking about that. He would never regret telling Eddie they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Richie loves Eddie and Eddie is willing to risk secondhand high for the rest of his life for Richie. hmu on twitter thanks !!


End file.
